Obnoxious
by BrokenHudie
Summary: A silver butter knife had lodged its way between the right sleeve of my shirt and the door. Pulling it out of the mahogany, something caught my eye. Using the knife to my advantage, I threw it. Only to have it caught by the one and only, Death the Kid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I have been OBSESSED with Soul Eater for a while now and Death the Kid is by far my favorite. He's just so…symmetrical…I'm kidding, he's really cool though and that's enough of me talking.

Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater.

Obnoxious

"You have got to be kidding me."

Being in the Death room was nerve-wracking enough, I thought I was being expelled for setting Black*Star on fire last Saturday (My reason being he stole my sushi) however that wasn't quite the situation. I stared at Lord Death while he repeated himself.

"I need you to partner up with Kid for this special mission. It's crucial that it works out."

"With all due respect sir, I-

Pausing just for a moment I thought to myself, _"Erm how do I put this in a good way?"_

-I…can't stand Kid. Like at all."

"Oh?" With a tilted head Lord Death stared at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline." I turned and proceeded to leave the room when Lord Death called out.

"If you don't accept the mission then I'll have to suspend you!"

I froze in my tracks. _"Damnit, and I thought I was off the hook too!"_

Slowly turning my head I had no choice but to comply.

"Perfect! Here are your instructions." He handed me a piece of blank paper.

"…but sir, there's nothing on here." Confused I turned it over, then again, but nothing.

"You're supposed to use a type of scanner to make it appear, it was invented by Eibon himself! Then it should show up!"

"Oh alright then, um do you know where I can find one of those scanners?" I had no idea what Lord Death was talking about but I went along with it.

"As a matter of fact, I have one myself. But it seems that I gave it to Kid, he said something about scanning invisible symmetry…"

Sweatdropping I thanked the Shinigami and headed (unwillingly) to Kid's mansion.

_"__This is going to be one hell of a visit."_


	2. Chapter 2

The mansion seemed to go on forever. Level upon level of floors with perfect symmetry of course. Raising my hand, I knocked on the double doors. The sound echoed through the empty yard. Creaking ever so slowly, the door opened.

"Oh great, just like in the movies. I wonder how I'll be brutally murdered." Rolling my eyes I stepped into the black abyss.

"Woah…"

I stared in awe at the vast expansion that made up the first floor. Two long staircases made of some expensive looking wood curved to meet a platform that had even more staircases leading elsewhere. Rich red carpet covered the panels of the staircase and complimented the smooth tile floor nicely. Last but certainly not least, was the beautiful crystal chandelier hanging above it all. Thousands of gems shined in the hidden light, while also giving off a spectacular glow that shadowed the furniture. Eerily enough, the chandelier was the only source of light in the entryway.

"Rich kids with all their luxurious stuff…" Muttering under my breath, I _finally _reached Kid's room after about a half hour of searching.

Being polite, I knocked first. There was no reply. I knocked again. Same thing. Feeling impatient, I cautiously opened the door. All the lights were off, making it hard it see.

Thunk.

Jumping slightly, I stopped.

_"__Probably a book or something, can't waste time, I have to find Kid." _

However when I began to move, I found that I couldn't. A silver butter knife had lodged its way between the right sleeve of my shirt and the door. Pulling it out of the mahogany, something caught my eye. Using the knife to my advantage, I threw it.

Only to have it caught by the one and only, Death the Kid.

Stepping out of the darkness was Kid. He had skillfully caught the knife and was now twirling it in his fingers as if it were a toy.

"My my my, already trying to kill me?" He smirked.

"The school year has barely started, give me a few months." I shot back.

His smirk left his face and he went back to his usual self.

"Why are you here, I want a precise and exact answer."

"Your father gave me a new mission-

_"__A mission where I'll be stuck with you for a while." _But I didn't say that.

-and I need a sepecific scanner to read it."

"You mean this?" Kid pulled out a weird device behind his back. In tiny black letters I could make out one word scribbled on the side. _Eibon_.

"Yeah that's it."

"And why exactly should I give this to you?"

I groaned in annoyance. "I hate repeating myself."

"Fair enough. Here." He tossed the device over.

Pulling the folded piece of paper out of my back pocket I began to scan it. After three seconds or so, words began to appear.

_Name: Tamashii Kit_

_Occupant: Weapon_

_Level: 1_

_Age: 16_

_Mission: Go undercover with Death the Kid at WCDA (Witch Craft Dungeon Academy)_

_Objective: Find out what their Headmaster (Annika) is planning._

_Tamashii,_

_You and Kid will be at WCDA for about a month. Make sure you fit in and learn as much as you can. Don't cause any trouble and find out what Annika is doing. So far we think she's uniting witches all around the world to fight back against us. Since Kishin Asura was defeated, they seem to be holding an immense grudge against us and I fear that they will be preparing to attack. The rest of the information will be given to you one week in advance of the mission. Good luck!_

_ –__Lord Death_

_P.S. Try not to mention anything about Kid's hair, he tends to get a bit depressed about it all._

"Hmm." I studied the paper and re-read it.

Kid remained silent and walked to the entrance of the door. Just before he left I spoke up.

"We have a mission."

"We?" He questioned.

"Didn't I just say I hate repeating myself?"

Ignoring me he continued, "What's the mission."

"Ask your father all about it, I'm sure you'll be _so_ pleased with it." With that I turned and left.

"…but I need an exact and precise answer!"

I sighed. He would never change.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you so much to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I was really surprised and I'm giving a shoutout to the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited.

Orangetabby101

Mew SunsetStar

Souleater-2002-hatalia

ReaperAsOfLate

Scientist Zimmena

roseroro

Again thanks so much! Sorry if I don't upload often, I have school and other activities. Bleh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Funny, that's what Tamashii said too…"

"Father, why do you have to pair me up with _her_." I spat out harshly.

"Now, now, no need to be so unreasonable. It's just a simple mission. You'll be there to collect information and then you'll be out."

"Can't you have someone else do the mission. Perhaps Jacqueline or Kim?"

"Hmm…" Father seemed to be deep in thought.

After taking a sip of his tea, he answered.

"Nope! Definitely not!"

"Ehh?!" My jaw was hanging as I stared in disbelief, "Why?! They're both girls! And obviously I'm not."

Striking his fist in his palm, Death got an idea.

"That's true, which is why you're going to be Tamashii's guard!"

"Ehh?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Green tea with two sugars. My favorite. Grabbing the dainty handle I took a long sip. Ripples of the amber colored tea wavered across the surface. I sat in a cushioned chair in the forbidden section of the library, admiring the light, floral design circling the top of the tea cup. Yesterday I had recieved the full info about the mission for WCDA. The objective being to gather information, I would have to pretend to be a witch while Kid would standby as my bodyguard. No one would ask questions. At least, I hope not.

As for magic...I honestly had no knowledge of how that was going to work out but a mission is a mission (Even if I _was _blackmailed into it) so I had no choice.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Pulling out my phone I read _Sid_. Pressing the green phone icon, I answered.

"Yes Sid-sensei?"

"Lord Death wants to see you in his office."

"Got it, thanks."

"Bye."

Ending the call, I got up to stretch. Stuffing my books and papers, I turned to _Magic Spells and Potions_.

Speaking quietly I closed the book, "Ah and I just got to how to poison someone's drink. What a shame, always ending at the good part."

Heaving my messenger bag on my shoulder, I walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- My laptop crashed and deleted all of my files, I was so ticked off! Anyway, I got them back and here's chapter 4!

Shoutout to them for reviewing

rosieoliveto7

roseroro

yaoilover10

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, I stood in the Death room. Once again, Lord Death stood in front of me. Once again, I had been called down for a mission. Once again, I wish I had eaten my brownie at lunch.

"Hiya! Heya! How are you Tamashii?"

"Just fine."

"I'm sure you're curious about how all the magic stuff is going to work out whereas you do not have magical powers. I'll simply take you out of all the classes that involve physical magic." Death informed.

"Wouldn't they be suspicious about that? After all it _is _a Witchcraft academy."

"Oh, no need to worry about that. Kid can just blast a hole through whoever gets in the way." Said Lord Death, waving it off.

"Uhhh," I grimaced remembering Kid was coming along. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes just one more thing," His expression turned grave. "No matter what happens, make sure you make it out alive. This information is very important to DWMA."

The sudden change of mood made me hesitate. "…even if it means leaving Kid behind?"

"…yes."

All the cheerfulness from a minute ago seemed to be sucked out of the room.

"Anyway, that's all!"

Once again, I sweat-dropped and excused myself from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Three days, 21 hours, 38 minutes, 5 seconds…6 seconds…7 seconds…8 seconds…"

Kid was counting down for the eighth time, the time we had spent so far on our trip. Remains of the setting sun were dipping below a grassy hill. Forest noises were all around us since we were in, well, a forest. A pine tree forest to be exact and we were lost…horribly and utterly, lost.

"I told you we were supposed to make a left at the Eastern White Pine but no, we had to make a right and now we're freakin' lost!" I screamed.

"Calm down, lets head this way." Pointing at a narrow path, Kid began walking.

"Tch, spoiled brat…" Sighing in defeat, I followed.

Nightfall came upon us and we had no choice but to set up camp. A sizzling fire crackled, casting long shadows on us. Leaning against a tree I sat on the rough landscape and tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately, being unaccustomed to the wild, I couldn't.

"I'm going for a walk."

Kid remained silent by the fire.

Earlier I had spotted a river and decided to head there. It was a short walk, a couple of minutes. Laying down on my back I stared at the constellations. I spotted the big and small dipper.

"I wonder if…ah there it is!" Smiling to myself I pointed up at a certain constellation.

"Aquarius." I breathed.

My own zodiac sign, spotted in October during 9:00. A cool breeze blew by. Shivering I sat up.

"I s-should get back to the f-fire." My teeth chattered as I shakily got up.

"Ugh I'm hungry, I suppose Kid doesn't know how to hunt. Being a spoiled brat I bet he doesn-!"

SPLASH!

Coldness and darkness enveloped me. Kicking around I gasped for air. Bad move. Black spots clouded my vision. On instinct I screamed, but it was muffled by the river. My chest was burning and there was no feeling in the rest of my body. Before blacking out I remembered how Aquarius looked among the stars. It was twinkling brightly, but alone by itself. With that thought in mind, I was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Am I dead?"

I was drifting somewhere. It wasn't particularly hot or cold, I was just…drifting. There was no vision, or noise, or feeling, or anything really. Only nothing-less. I wasn't very sure at all, but I knew I wasn't dead.

At least, not yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sputtering, I crawled bit by bit out of the stream. Coughing out the remains of the water I flipped over to lie on my back, still half in the river. My mind was fuzzy, literally, everything in my peripherals was shaky and bouncing around. Then, it just stopped. Everything. The pain, the numbness, the blurriness.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you look just dreadful." Said a voice I didn't recognize.

Backing the rest of the way out of the stream I got up slowly, expecting to fall down imminently, except there was no pain. Turning around I gasped. Standing a few inches taller than me (Because of her heeled boots) was a beautiful woman.

Long ginger hair glinted in the sun, covering her right eye. Over her black jeans were her matching boots that came up to the knee. A jade green camisole covered her top, slightly showing off her stomach. The color matched her eyes. They were striking. Almost a little inhuman but I neglected that detail as I stared in wonder. The final detail was a thin, black choker around her pale neck. Then her words kicked in.

"Excuse me?" I straightened and frowned at the stunning stranger.

Completely ignoring me, she introduced herself. "I'm Scarlett. That's with _two _t's, not one dear." She emphasized.

"I'm…"

A flash of panic ran through me.

_"__I don't know my name!"_

"Oh I know who you are, you're…" Scarlett trailed off, looking around. "…Jasmine." Ending her wander.

"Jasmine?" For some reason it didn't seem right.

"Yes, Jasmine." Scarlett said firmly.

"Eh I don't know." Scratching my head I tried to think of what happened before I fell in the river.

"Scarlett, how did I get in the river exactly?"

"I saw you heading to the forbidden woods, so of course like the wonderful person I am, I went after you to make sure you were okay. Clearly, you're not." She responded dryly.

"That doesn't sound right either." I tried to remember but it was all hazy.

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." Grabbing my hand she started dragging me off someplace.

"Wait, where are we going?!"

_"__I guess I should get help, I'll stick with her for a bit."_

(Scarlett)

_"__Phase one, cleared." _

A voice replied in my head.

_"__Very good Scarlett. Return her to the academy, then make sure she's stabilized as well as her memory. From now on she's Jasmine Inergrate, a student at Witch Craft Dungeon Academy."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Tamashii sure has been gone a long time. I should go check on her, make sure she isn't doing anything idiotic. Liz, Patty, you stay here and don't cause any trouble." I looked at the two sitting across from me.

"Haiii!" Patty saluted.

Liz stared at the flames. "Whatever."

The river soon came into view. Looking up and downstream I couldn't find Tamashii anywhere.

I sighed. "Where is that idiot? She can't take anything seriously. No, wait, that's Patty." Sighing again, I sat down in the grass. I began listing out all possibilities of what might have happened to her.

_"__Kidnapped, no she can defend herself. Got lost, most likely. Fell in, she can't be that stupid. Right?"_

I ceased my thoughts. There was always the possibility of getting lost, but with so little time and so much forest space, searching for the girl wasn't an option. Standing up I headed back towards the camp. All the while, never have noticed the amethyst pendant necklace lying next to the riverbed. The same one that a certain purple-haired girl always wore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My reflection standing before me was so… mirrored. Black boots like Scarlett's, except they ended at the ankle. A reasonable length skirt, a little past mid-thigh, periwinkle colored. It matched the bow on the front of my cardigan. The long sleeves of it were a dark purple, periwinkle and dark purple, academy colors. Although it was a cardigan, it stopped right past my chest to show off a black and white ribbon corset. My light purple hair had been put into two braids, twisted together once at the back of my head, which left the rest dangling behind me.

"So, what do you think?" Scarlett walked in a circle around me, examining my new style.

"It's… too tight." I managed to get out.

"Oh you'll get used to it. Besides, it's the academy's rules, so I can't do anything about it." She was now going on and on about rules and my schedule.

It _was _uncomfortable however. Laced corsets, ribbon corsets, any kind of corset really was a horrible experience. We would have to wear all this in the summer as well, same goes for winter.

"-never have your hair down by itself, unless too short. Either have it up or in a braid. Your first class is Basic History, that's located on the third fl-"

I zoned out again. Getting dressed up wasn't as interesting as it sounded. There was measuring, then fitting, trying on outfit after outfit until they found the perfect one for you. Standing in the dressing room showed how luxurious the all-girls academy was. From the perfectly polished halls with lanterns adorning each side, to the perfectly trimmed rose-bushes outlining the academy walls. Everything was perfect.

"There are four floors minus the dungeon, but you're strictly forbidden from there unless you get special permission. Here's your map, schedule, and ID. Got it? Good. Now bye darling, seventh period is going to start soon!" The red-head left before I could say anything.

"Uh yeah, thanks…"

Realization hit me as I knew nothing about the school besides what Scarlett had told me. Exactly what kind of school was this?

_"__Crap, I'm dead."_


	7. Chapter 7

Putting my rings together, I summoned the Death sign.

"Hello Kid! How's your mission coming along?" Father popped out, enthusiastic as usual.

The sun had woken up, red-orange morning light coating the land. Tamashii still hadn't been found and the only logical thing to do was report it. I braced myself for taking fault in the situation.

"There's been…a mishap." I started slowly.

"How terrible is it?" Father waited.

"…Tamashii-is-missing terrible." I spoke quickly.

Father was quiet for a moment. Then all hell broke loose. Any surrounding birds had flown away in a hurry. My eyes had been squeezed shut, Liz and Patty were hiding behind a large trunk, a few meters away from the smothered ash and wood that had been a roaring fire a few hours ago.

"ANNIKA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small smile graced her lips. The hooded figure sat in her throne of sorts, stroking an exotic tiger splayed out to her right. It purred welcomingly, a strange light blossoming from its stripes, luminescent colors reflected onto the white fur. As interesting as they were, it seemed like a small flame next to the orb, set on the silk draped table. Balanced by a carved wood piece, the glow emanating from said orb, gave off waves of enormous energy. Dead center of it played a certain scene in a forest. One with a boy, two girls, and a _very _ticked off Shinigami.

"My plan has exceeded expatiations. I even out-smarted Death himself. Ironic, don't you think so Zara?" The girl asked the albino.

The tiger-Zara-purred in response.

"WCDA will strike very soon, and when we do, there is absolutely _nothing _that anyone or anything can do to avoid it."

She continued basking in her accomplishments. Meanwhile, the orb had switched to a new scene. This one of a girl with purple-hair, gray eyes, and a mix of nervousness and confusion on her face. She was standing in a room overflowing with gowns, dresses, embroidered skirts, shoes of every size, straight-laced corsets, on and on and on.

"As for Miss. Inergrate…" She paused.

"…hell is waiting for her."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Alright so as my profile clearly states, I'm really into Anime. For the past few months I've been watching a lot of Anime, actually, I'm watching Death Note right now as I type. Basically I'm just saying that if I don't update anytime soon, these are the four problems.

Lots of homework and activities

My obsessive ways of watching Anime (Not like that's a bad thing)

Intensive writers block (We all know that happens)

I was abducted. Yep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one really knew what had happened to "Jasmine" from that point on. She was just a foreign exchange student that disliked using her magic for no reason, that's what all the other girls assumed anyway, she had never used her powers, not even once.

After going through the utter and complete humiliation of being late for class, curtesy of the teacher (Mrs. Barrow), Jasmine had made a good few friends. That point on she never questioned why she was there, or how the other girls could do extraordinary feats. that she couldn't. Some could envelope themselves with water, but never get drenched. Others could swirl spokes of luminosity around their heads, but never be set a fire.

Then there were those with very unique types of magic. A very pretty brunette, who if I can remember, goes by Isabelle, can shower her followers/admirers with dazzling sparks of light. One of her followers, a rather short girl with rounded glasses (Making her eyes appear huge), had said that when Isabelle _really _used her powers, it caused a fiery pain like no other.

She should know, since, it was cast upon her at some point. Ouch.

There was another one, blonde, always seemingly enlivening, however pretty as she was, didn't draw as much attention. Her powers, like Isabelle, were enchanting but not nearly as girlish. The girl-Artemis-has the preternatural gift of nature. To narrow it down, the ability to communicate and control animals.

Lastly, the quadruplets.

Aries (Aria) Sobaynn: The oldest of the Sobaynn quadruplets. 18 ½ years old. Loves her sisters more than herself, best at physical activities, especially rock-climbing. Always supportive of others and part of the Witch Counsel.

Virgo (Vi-Vi) Sobaynn: Second oldest and keeps to herself. 17 years old. Wears metal-rimmed glasses. Enjoys shady areas with tall trees, often climbs them. Is secluded and intriguing. Her best subject being History of Witches.

Gemini (Gemma) Sobaynn: Second youngest, very…changing. 15 years old. Carries a small, red and blue leather notebook at all times. Possibly bi-polar, depending on the day/time/weather her attitude changes frequently. Most information still unknown.

Scorpio (Marcy) Sobaynn: The youngest and most troubling. Age unknown. Sly and manipulative, moves through secret passageways hidden throughout the school. Seems to like Potions (Most likely because it's the only time she gets to obliterate items). Note: Do not give her knives, daggers, darts, and especially not chopsticks.

Everyone had supernatural powers, but, that didn't seem to bother Jasmine. In fact, it seemed almost accustomed to her. Little to her knowledge, one of these girls would change her, and the world, for eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

Our perfect infiltration plan had failed to the "Deepest depths possible" for a hardcore mission, as quoted by Soul. Going back to DWMA with no information on WCDA, also with one less Tamashii than when we had left with, had been very deprecatory.

Father was none too pleased as expected, there were a many extravagant horrendous things they-WCDA- could do to their prisoners. Have you ever heard of the Salem Witch Trials? Back in the 1600s, there was a little town called Salem Village in Massachusetts, given the name, _Salem _Witch Trials. A few girls accused some people of being witches, so they were questioned by the court as well as put through some tests. Needless to say, they were horrible, both the tests and the girls. One of the tests involved tying an accused 'witch' to a boulder and pushing them off a cliff. If they drowned, oops! Looks like they weren't witches after all! However, if they managed to survive, they would be hanged. Pretty much a lose-lose situation for all accused. Witchcraft. It doesn't screw around.

Anyway, it was rumored that a few members of the Witch Council had been accused so long ago, then hung. Apparently, they cheated death but even if they had survived, how they would still be alive isn't to my knowledge. Just some rumors.

I don't think that they would stick to dark magic or torture methods to get stuff out of Tamashii. No, they would do something worse than that. Even a child knows that if you keep pushing, you'll get nowhere, there is however, an exception.

Trust.

Ah yes, the very abstract idea that can unite even the worst of enemies. Trust is what gets you killed though, what _can _get you killed, if used improperly. Heh, I talk about it as if it were a tool, a…toy.

"WCDA will most likely embed their beliefs into Tamashii to turn her over to their side. Of course, they would first have to erase her memory. Given the skill of it, that would be near impossible, so we don't have to worry about it."

"So what do we do now?" Liz asked.

"Save her of course!" Patty interrupted.

"Besides the obvious, we need a plan." I stated.

"But Kid, isn't Lord Death supposed to give out the orders?"

Although Liz was correct about that, it would just take too much time. During that sequence, Annika could have finished her possible plan to avenge those that we had defeated. Or Tamashii might have secreted information to them. There are many possibilities that could be taking place right now.

"I have come up with a plan. And this time, it will not fail."

The cafeteria. It's always the cafeteria. All I want to do is eat my lunch, consisting of roman noodles and green tea, but no! There is a distraction, and she's sitting right across from me.

"So Jasmine," she stared at me with a mischievous grin, "who do you like?"

I practically choked on my ramen. You may be wondering who this (irritating) girl is sitting before me, or you may not. Nevertheless, I will tell you. Isabelle Marie Quovis. A Sophomore and Queen Bee of the school. Most would wonder why she would even bother talking to me. Me, the newbie freshman. Ah, I guess it's just my karma. After all, I _did _set a fire in my Foods class. There goes my reputation.

"I don't think that's an appropriate question here Isabelle." I said after my coughing fit.

"Oh lighten up, this is high school! But really, who do you like?" A crazy shine for information glazed across her eyes.

I sighed. "I don't _like_ anyone. Please do leave before I set fire to your hair." This seemed to make the shine in her eyes grow bigger, which in turn, scared me.

"So you can use fire magic then? That's sort of like my magic, except I have more variations on it." She seemed determined to learn more about me.

"No, that's not it either. I'll see you around." Grabbing my lunch, I left for my next class.

Behind me I heard Isabelle call out, "I'll find out who it is! I always do!" That sent shivers down my spine, I picked up my pace.

Walking in, I noticed there was only one person in the room. As she turned her head, I instantly recognized her as one of the quadruplets. She sensed my presence; I saw a wooden reed on her lap. There was a calm look on her face, but when she glanced at me her features jumped alive.

"You're the newbie! Jacqueline right?" She exclaimed, full of excitement.

"Jasmine," I corrected. "and yeah, that would be me. You're Gemma I assume."

"Present!" Gemma saluted.

Grabbing my flute, I sat down next to her. As I began to open the case to assemble the flute, Gemma's hand slammed down on the top cover, almost crushing my fingers. "What the hell?!" I gaped at her, anger and confusion building up. Her next words surprised me.

"Your flute is bleeding."

A/N- First of all, I decided to change the time skip marks since I wasn't happy with the X's. Also, please tell me if I should make some changes to keep the story interesting, I'm open to all ideas! Thanks for reading, please review!

P.S. The fire in Foods class was actually based off events in real life. My life. Yeah…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Uh, I can now officially say I'm a newbie. I can't even get a decent time skip line down, ah, oh well. Go FAIRY TAIL! (Currently watching episode 173, excuse the outbursts) I'm now trying another time skip line and I'm really hoping that it won't fail.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Gemini, or Gemma, is one that you can't place a solid personality type on. Perhaps the correct word is bi-polar or just plain weird, but really, there are no correct terms.

This thought ran through my mind as said girl stared back at me, as if her comment had been nothing out of the ordinary. Opening my mouth, I tried to find a logical response, but ended up with nothing to say back. Instead, I looked straight forward and slowly scooted a few seats down from Gemma.

Students slowly began to file in, and soon the bell rang. Between the awkward encounter with Gemma to after the bell, I had noticed the spacious yet excessively elegant room, it seemed like light dappled in from everywhere. There were a good amount of sleek, leather chairs along with some stands, velvet drapes had been pushed to the ends of the back wall. Above everything in all its glory, hung a chandelier adorned with glittering jewels. An image flashed through my mind. I was standing in what looked like a large entryway, two staircases wound up to other parts of the unexplored manor, and the only light source was a hauntingly beautiful chandelier. Then it was gone. I snapped out of my trance, not being able to remember what I had just seen.

The very back wall was made up of glass so that you would be able to look over the vast, grassy plateau which, at the moment, had several groups of girls experimenting with their magic.

There was a certain cluster that gave off more attention than the others. I looked through the crowd of girls, trying to find some perk of interest, but stopped short at an even tighter blur of mass. Upon closer inspection, they were actually birds. Lots and lots of birds, flapping in perfect unison above the head of a blonde. As she lifted her head, I recognized her as Artemis Lancer. The spectators gazed in admiration at her work. Across the yard, a teacher shouted at them to keep practicing.

"Ah, I better get back to class too. Just as long as I'm not sitting next to Gemma, weird chick…" Whispering the last part, I went to my seat. Only to figure out my flute had been stolen.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

"Idiot, why didn't you get her flute?!"

"Sorry, sorry! It won't happen again, alright?" She apologized and waved it off.

"I specifically told you to get rid of and replace any of the girl's belongings. The flute had an engraving of the DWMA crest now didn't it? In case of her seeing it, our work so far would have been null and void."

Two cloaked girls conversed in a candlelit room, one sitting and the other standing. The one in the throne bristled at the response of the girl before her. Her scowl deepened slightly, then returned to a solemn expression.

"You know full well as I do that Ms. Inergrate cannot get her memory back. If she does then we must eliminate her immediately, however that would be an extreme setback for us." Said the figure. She stroked the tiger at her lap, calming down some bit. "If there is another casualty like this, you know what will happen. Clear?" Her voice was menacing.

Standing at attention, the other gulped. "Crystal clear."

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Four months had passed since I made a group of friends.

Three months had passed since I learned that bean plants could be hazardous.

Two months had passed when I first slapped Isabelle for the whole "Who do you like?" question.

Seven weeks had passed since I had been in detention for that.

Then the following week she slapped me. And got detention as well.

One month had passed since I finally met Marcy.

Three weeks had passed since she blew up my fish. (Both my pet and my sushi)

One week had passed since I got my memory back. I remembered Kid, DWMA, Lord Death, and most of all, the mission. There was no way I was just going to escape and report back with nothing. No, I would be staying over at WCDA and destroy them, piece by piece…

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

A/N- I feel like each chapter is just getting worse and worse. Hope this one wasn't terrible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
